Yandere Kuku
Kuku Kanzaki, Yandere Kuku, or simply Kuku, is a Fire Unit in Gacha World and the second boss in the game. She can be found in the fifth area of the Gacha Kingdom. She appears in Anime Gacha in the Haunted Spirit case and is the star of chapter 3 of Gacha Resort, where she's trying to find her senpai. In Gacha World, she was "gachaed" (ie: teleported) into the Gacha Kingdom like her best friend Aoi and her "senpai" Kugari. She was corrupted by the Blades of Corruption. Her special skill is "Kill Kill Kill!". Kuku runs up and stabs a single enemy three times for fire damage. She has no leadership skill. Design In Gacha World (the picture shown right), she has pink hair with two bright red bows on top of them. She has a red skirt, white shirt, red eyes, a grey knife, white socks adn a dark-red and white collar, with a purplish-pink bow. Appearances Kokoro Kuku The Kokoro Kuku variant appears in Anime Gacha in the Valentine Sweetheart case. She has white bows, a black shirt, bright red skirt and two different-coloured socks which are black and red. Senpai Slayer Kuku The Senpai Slayer Kuku variant was added as part of the Valentine's Day update to Gacha World. Her special attack is "Senpai Surprise", Kuku attacks the front row of enemies with multiple slashing attacks doing Fire damage. Her leadership skill is "Sacrifice All" which gives a 100% attack bonus to all units in the party, but removes 99% of their maximum hitpoints. Story Yandere Kuku does not have any in-game lore page. Senpai Slayer's Lore from Gacha World: Kuku was a school girl with Kugari and Aoi who has been obsessive with the former. After the Gacha Summoner freed her out of corruption, she became less psychotic than usual. However, her passion and love for a certain person sparked her "yandere" state once more. Kuku harnessed the power of fire at some point in time, allowing her to be a slayer. On Valentine's Day, Kuku has earned herself an urban legend. Since there is love, here can also be jealousy and contempt. People five offerings to a certain shrine everyday with a note specifying the name of the target and its information, sometimes a picture would be there. With that Kuku will rely on the information and attack the target out of nowhere, which is the same as taking an assassination mission albeit the only intention is toe hurt them, dealing non-fatal wounds. At the end of the day, people were delighted and frightened at the same time with the existence of the urban legend that Kuku had created. Some are avoiding to go out or some are even willing to place offerings and information for her to hunt them down. Usually the victims or targets are what people call "senpai". Hence this, she was given the nickname of Senpai Slayer", something both boys and girls are fearful of. Quotes "You will notice me sempai... NOTICE ME!!!" - Kuku in Anime Gacha "Where is Senpai!?! You're in my way!" - Kuku's skill quote in Gacha World. Additional Images Sskukugw.png|Senpai Slayer Kuku's sprite from Gacha World kukuag2.jpg|Kuku as she appears in Anime Gacha kukuafs.jpg|Yandere Kuku's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner sskukuafs.jpg|Senpai Slayer Kuku's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner kukugr.png|Kuku as she appears in Gacha Resort Kukueasteregggw.png|Easter Egg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Anime Gacha Characters Category:Anime Fidget Spinner Characters